Magic, magic everywhere but not a drop to spare
by Babyearthdragon
Summary: I created another piece about the charmed ones being attack by the evil magic hunters.
1. Default Chapter

Blackkat: Hi to all those who read I'm trying something new to inspire me to type more.  
  
Rebastar: My cousin will do anything for extra attention.  
  
Blackkat: Who let you in the house?  
  
Rebastar: I did of course.  
  
Blackkat: People just read on please.  
  
Rebastar: REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Magic, magic everywhere but not a drop to spare.  
  
Restaurant night-time:  
  
Phoebe: Piper what did I tell you its good to go out once in a while right?  
  
Piper: I don't see the point of us going out when I could of stayed at home and cook there.  
  
Paige: Well we brought you and Wyatt out so he could see more of the city.  
  
Piper: What if a demon attacks here and right now. Then what should we do then?  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry we got everything covered.  
  
Piper: I hope your right.   
  
Paige: If any thing happens Phoebe and I got it all covered.   
  
Piper: Ok then if anything happens I'll let the both of you handle it and I'll sit here and watch.  
  
Waitress: Here is your food orders.  
  
The waitress drops Phoebe's order on the ground.  
  
Waitress: So sorry I'll clean this up right away.  
  
Phoebe: No worry I'll help. It is just a mistake.  
  
When Phoebe pick up one of the shards of broken glass she had a vision. She saw the waitress throw out the plate and went back into the restaurant. Then a little girl comes running though the ally way and tripped and cut her hands on one of the shards of broken glass. Then a demon kept on throwing fireballs at the little girl.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, Phoebe are you all right.  
  
Phoebe: Fine umm.. Paige can you come out to the car with me?  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Phoebe: I left something in the car.  
  
Paige: Ok.  
  
Piper: Need any help with that?  
  
Phoebe: No you stay here and eat we'll take care of it.  
  
Piper: Ok but I told you so.  
  
Then Phoebe and Paige exit the restaurant and went to the car.  
  
Paige: What going on?  
  
Phoebe: I saw a demon in the back ally attacking a little girl.  
  
Paige: So you're getting the back up potions we made right?  
  
Phoebe: We don't have much time. Here take this and let's go.  
  
Paige: All right lets kick some demon ass. Then can we eat dinner?  
  
Phoebe: Fine so lets hurry.  
  
Then Phoebe and Paige went into the back ally. They saw the Waitress walked out and threw away the broken plate and walk back in the restaurant. Then the little girl comes running in the ally. She tripped and cut her hand on the piece of glass. Then the demon comes in. Paige and Phoebe threw the potions at him and he was vanquished. Phoebe ran to the little girl.  
  
Phoebe: Are you ok?  
  
The girl just shock her head up and down.  
  
Paige: She got cut up pretty badly. Let bring her back into the restaurant and get her washed up.  
  
Phoebe: What do you think Piper going to think about this?  
  
Paige: She already said I told you so. She is either suspecting a demon to enter with us or an innocent.  
  
Phoebe: I hope your right.  
  
In side the restaurant.  
  
Piper: Umm... excuse me but why are you adding another chair to our table?  
  
Waitress: Your sisters told me to add another chair because you have another guess.  
  
Piper: Ok.  
  
Then Phoebe and Paige went back and sat down at the table. With the little girl with them.  
  
Piper: Who is she?  
  
Phoebe: We don't know.  
  
Paige: We know that she is an innocent.  
  
Piper: So I was right a demon did attack.  
  
Phoebe: Well there was reason for us being here and it was to help her.  
  
Piper: What her name?  
  
Phoebe: She won't talk to us.  
  
Paige: She just watches us.  
  
Girl: Umm... I'm... a .... litt...le.. hun...gry.  
  
Phoebe: Oh poor thing she must be hungry.  
  
Piper: What do you want to eat.  
  
Girl:.....  
  
Piper: Ok do you want to eat some chicken or something.  
  
Girl: Ok.  
  
They all ate and went back to the manner.  
  
Piper: What your name.  
  
Girl: My name is Luna.  
  
Piper: Nice to meet you Luna.  
  
Luna: Nice.. to ...meet.. you too.  
  
Paige: How old are you?  
  
Luna: I'm ten.  
  
Phoebe: Where are you from? We'll take you home.  
  
Luna: I'm form the Hawaii Island.  
  
Piper: How did you get here then?  
  
Luna: I don't know. ( crying )  
  
Piper: Poor thing you had a tough night didn't you.  
  
Then Chris orbs in.  
  
Chris: Where in hell have you three been?  
  
Piper: What do you mean Chris?  
  
Chris: There was a demon that came looking for you for the charmed ones. He said something about you guys vanquishing one of his minions.  
  
Phoebe: Paige and I did vanquish one demon to night but it was when we were having dinner.  
  
Chris: So you kill one of his demons around 7'o clock.  
  
Paige: It does seem right.  
  
Chris: Do you know what you guys did?  
  
Phoebe: We unleashed a hoard of demons and now they're coming to attack us.  
  
Chris: Not just that you are now the target of magic hunters.  
  
Piper: Magic hunters what are they?  
  
Chris: No one knows people who survives warns people then they would bind their powers so that the demon hunters won't be able to find them.  
  
Phoebe: Luna was it a magic hunter following you when we saved you.  
  
Luna: Yes a very skilled demon hunter in fact. I was lucky to have found you or I would have been killed like my family.  
  
Chris: You saved an innocent then you got targeted by the magic hunter.  
  
Luna: It is my entire fault. I ran when my brothers and sister were being killed by the hunter. I tried to help them but my parent forced me away. Now I got the charmed ones mixed up in my own battle.(crying)  
  
Chris: WELL DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MAGIC HUNTERS!?  
  
Luna: (crying)  
  
Phoebe: Chris don't yell at her she just lost her family don't be so insensitive.  
  
Chris: You don't get it they will come back and the could kill all of you.  
  
Luna: (sniff) Put up a magical (sniff) ward around the house. One for (sniff) nighttime. They are the strongest at daytime but night they are weaker. The ward should keep them out until day.  
  
Phoebe: Ok Lets get on it.  
  
Chris: You know more about the magic hunters don't you?  
  
Luna: Yes it was my fault that my family was killed. I brought the magic hunter to my home. I spied on them and the came after me. I know all about the magic hunters.   
  
Chris: Tell me what the magic hunters do?  
  
Luna: They take magic from people and their souls so that they would never rest in piece.  
  
Chris: How do you stop them?  
  
Luna: I'm tired I'm going to sleep.  
  
Chris: Fine but you'll have to tell me in the morning about the magic hunters.  
  
Luna: Deal.  
  
Next morning-  
  
Phoebe: Have anyone seen Luna?  
  
Piper: No, has anyone seen Wyatt?  
  
Luna: Where in the attic.  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran up stairs to see Luna looking though the Book of Shadows. Wyatt was in his playpen.  
  
Phoebe: What time did you wake up at?  
  
Luna: I got up at six to do my daily ritual. I saw Wyatt up so I ask him if he would show me where your sacred room was. Then he orbed me upstairs.  
  
Piper: Wyatt you understand what sacred mean?  
  
Chris orbs in.  
  
Luna: Morning Chris.  
  
Chris: What is some other thing you know about the magic hunters?  
  
Luna: How rude.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry you'll get use to it.  
  
Luna: The magic hunters all have one main source of energy. If we break it we release all the trapped magic and souls.  
  
Then Leo orbs in with a boy next to him.  
  
Piper: Who is that?  
  
Leo: He contacted me some how so I went to his cry.  
  
Luna: That's my brother Solaris.  
  
Chris: If he is your brother he must be only ten.  
  
Solaris: Luna and I are twins.  
  
Chris: So do you know anything about the magic hunters/  
  
Solaris: Sure I do. They're weaker when it is nighttime.  
  
Chris: Anything your sister hasn't already told us.  
  
Solaris: They magic hunter were once witches.  
  
Piper: Once witches?  
  
Solaris: Yeah when witches go power hunger for the ultimate power.  
  
Phoebe: Where is their base of operation?  
  
Luna and Solaris: It is on another plane different from ours.  
  
Paige: How do we get there?  
  
Luna: Last time we got there by accident. Right now I'm looking for a spell to return me there.  
  
Chris: How long will it take?  
  
Luna: Not long just as long as we get the right materials.  
  
Chris: What are the proper materials.  
  
Luna: The materials I used to create the portal were dragon scale, fairy wings, and scared water from water nymphs.  
  
Paige: Wow I can get two of those things from Richard. That all you used for you potions.  
  
Solaris: Not quite. In the half of my potion it had a harpy feather, a dragon harpies feather, harpy pendant, claw of a harpy, and an elder robe.  
  
Leo: What an elders robe?  
  
Solaris: Well why not I took an elder's robe once.  
  
Luna: It's not as hard as it seems to take a robe from an elder.  
  
Chris: Kid how in hell can you get a harpy pendant?  
  
Solaris: I'll show you when we get the material for the potion.  
  
Paige: I can get the harpy feather, harpy claw, fairy wings, and the dragon scale.  
  
Luna: I'll come with you Paige and we need one more person to come with us.  
  
Phoebe: I'll go with Solaris and Piper will go with you two. Leo and Wyatt will go up there and get the elder robe.  
  
Solaris: Fine with me lets go.  
  
Richard home:  
  
Paige: Richard, Richard I'm home.  
  
Richard: Paige who is she?  
  
Paige: Not important now we need to go into your magic lair.  
  
Richard: Why?  
  
Paige: Magic hunters are targeting my sisters and me.  
  
Richard: What?  
  
Luna: I found the magic lair.  
  
Piper: We got the harpy feather, harpy claw, fairy wings, and the dragon scale.  
  
Richard: No bind your powers before they come for you again.  
  
Paige: No I'm going to fight them if I have to.  
  
Richard: Who the little girl?  
  
Paige: Her name is Luna.  
  
Luna: Hurry up before they track us down.  
  
Demon: Child come here to me.  
  
Piper: I think they track us.  
  
Richard: Who are you?  
  
Demon: Right now I'm only here for the child.  
  
Piper: Hell no she stays with us.  
  
Demon: I was going to be nice and let you live for another day but you leave me no choice.  
  
The demon threw a fireball at Piper. Piper froze the fireball and moved out of the way before it hit.  
  
Luna: They send a fire demon to get me.  
  
Then Luna waves her arms and a typhoon come out of no where and hit the demon strait on and drowning him.  
  
Piper: Luna why didn't you vanquish him?  
  
Luna: I can't kill anything. It's a binding spell so I won't be able to kill anything.  
  
Paige: Piper blow him up then.  
  
Piper then blew up the demon.  
  
Paige: sorry Richard got to go home.  
  
Richard: Your going to face them again.  
  
Paige: I'll come home soon.  
  
Then Paige orbed out of the house and back to the hose. Meanwhile at hell.  
  
Chris: Solaris are you sure we can get a harpy down here?  
  
Solaris: Yes they demons keep them down here for studies.  
  
Phoebe: Can we hurry up I don't have good memories down here.  
  
Solaris: Dow you guys see that demon there?  
  
Chris: Yeah why?  
  
Solaris: Kill him he has a harpy pendant with some harpy's claw.  
  
Phoebe: Ok.  
  
Phoebe walk out into the open.  
  
Phoebe: Hey big boy hit me with all you got.  
  
Demon throws a thunder ball at her. Phoebe channeled it and threw it back at him. Vanquishing the demon. Phoebe walks over and picked up the pendant.  
  
Chris: I though your powers were weaker down here?  
  
Phoebe: It is but I guess I got stronger.  
  
Solaris: No I just put up a firewall before we went down here so our power won't be effected.  
  
Phoebe: Oh then what else do we need smarty-pants?   
  
Solaris: We need one more things some scared water from water nymphs.  
  
Chris: Come on I'll orb us to the scared forest.  
  
Phoebe: The scared forest how you know about the forest?  
  
Chris: You don't want to know.  
  
Chris orbs all three to the scared forest.  
  
Chris: How do you get to the scared fountain here?  
  
Solaris: You know more about this place than I though.  
  
Phoebe: How do you know about this place?  
  
Chris: I tried to find the scared forest once or twice.  
  
Solaris: I guess you fail.  
  
Then Solaris lead then to the magic fountain. You see water nymph dancing around the spring.   
  
Nymph: May I ask why you're here?  
  
Solaris: I need another favor to ask you.  
  
Nymph: The young one you're here again.  
  
Solaris: I need some more water.  
  
Nymph: Fine just as long as you don't use it for evil like last time.  
  
Solaris: Yes lady.  
  
The nymph gave him the water and Chris orbed all of them back to the manner. Everyone was back at the manner. Then Luna took the robe and put everything in sides it but the water and rolled it up. Solaris put the water in a caldron.   
  
Solaris: Let's create some potions before we go and attack them.  
  
Piper: Well how can we create the potions?  
  
Luna: They are fallen witches so we create it from your blood and a blood of a demon maybe it would match the blood of the magic hunters.  
  
Phoebe: Sounds good to me.  
  
Chris: How can we get out when where in trouble?  
  
Luna: With a piece of the robe when it cut.  
  
Leo: How did you ever get an elder robe in the first place?  
  
Solaris: When we were five we ask an elder for his robe. He said no but we took his robe and put some forgetting powder on him so he won't remember anything.  
  
Leo: You two trick an elder for his robe.  
  
Luna: I was shiny what do you expect us to do anyways.  
  
Paige: You know we'll make the potions while you teach the kids right from wrong.  
  
They went and made the potion. Then went back up stairs. To see Leo still talking to the kids about what they have done and the chaos that they could of done. Chris sit they're watching argue about the fact that an elder robe is very powerful and little kids should never do what they did.  
  
Leo: You two stole so...  
  
Phoebe: The potion is ready so lets go.  
  
Solaris: You three distract them while me and Luna destroys their energy statue.  
  
Piper: Where ready lets go.  
  
Then Luna and Solaris soak the elder robe in the water and then both started to chant something.  
  
Luna and Solaris: We open the gate that binds  
  
To know what we'll find  
  
A dark secret from the sea  
  
To the secret to be   
  
A timeless tale of darkness  
  
To open the gates of hell  
  
Then a portal open. Everyone went though the portal but Leo and Wyatt. When they enter though the portal the magic hunters notice and started attacking them. Chris, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper started to throw the potions at the magic hunters. Then Luna and Solaris slip though to the statue but two demon was guarding it at the time. Solaris open a gap in the floor for the demon to fall though. Then Luna and Solaris started to say a spell around the statue.  
  
(Solaris) I the guardian of the sun join  
  
(Luna) Powers with I the guardian of the moon  
  
(Solaris) To hold a pond the scared law  
  
(Luna) Between the union of brother and sister  
  
(Solaris) To banish the evil that has chain us down  
  
(Luna) To break free and destroy the evil that is in sight  
  
Then the statue started to glow and then cracked in half. Then all the hunters were all vanquished. Then a light glowed from where the statue stood. Then all the souls were release.  
  
Luna: Mommy, daddy.  
  
Solaris: Brother, sister.  
  
Mother: You child have suffer so much.  
  
Father: We don't want you two to live in a world where you feel that it is your fault that we die.  
  
Brother: We want you to live on with a life as carefree children.  
  
Sister: This was one of your destinies. For us to die and you to be free.  
  
Luna: What are you saying we were always free.  
  
Mother: No now your soul will always feel trap that you killed us.  
  
Solaris: You were never meant to die. It was our entire fault.  
  
Sister: Dear little brother now I bestow you the gift of my power earth.  
  
Solaris: I have the power of fire I don't need it.  
  
Brother: Litter sister I bestow you the power of wind.  
  
Luna: No I don't want you to go.  
  
Then their brother and sister went on to their after life to be reborn again.  
  
Luna: Mommy why would they ever give us their powers.  
  
Mother: You don't see the power they had was your power.  
  
Solaris: Then your power is or too right?  
  
Father: Your right the power we have are your and not ours.  
  
Luna: Wasn't our family in a long line of magic?  
  
Father: Yes we are but the magic we have is just protection magic. Nothing ever offensive.  
  
Mother: Luna you have the power of growth over plants.  
  
Father: Now you have the power of thunder Solaris.  
  
Solaris: So what if it our power we just want you here.  
  
Mother: We knew you wouldn't understand since your still children.  
  
Then the mother and father wave their hands in the face of Luna and Solaris. Then both of them became little again. Then both parents went over to the charmed one. Then the father disappeared with Solaris in his hands.  
  
Mother: You three have taken care of Luna so well.  
  
Piper: Thank you but what going to happen o Solaris?  
  
Mother: Right now both of them are the age of a 2 1/2-year-old. Young enough to forget and yet old enough to be left alone with strangers. Since your no stranger we want you to take care of her.  
  
Paige: Wow but we already have a child.  
  
Piper: Why not any of her close relatives?  
  
Mother: all her close relatives don't know about magic and all think where died now.  
  
Chris: So you want to leave Luna with us but Solaris would be....  
  
Mother: We have to separate both of them so that both will not remember what happen during this week.  
  
Piper: We'll take care of her.  
  
Mother: Thank you.  
  
Chris: What happened to Solaris?  
  
Mother: Were sending him to the place he ran to first.  
  
Piper: What going on the place is shaking.  
  
Mother: The place has no more support so it going to collapse. Run though the portal quickly.  
  
Then All four of them ran though the portal, The mother went and disappeared into the after life. When they got back Leo was standing with Wyatt.  
  
Leo: Who the baby?  
  
Phoebe: The baby. It Luna.  
  
Leo: Ok. Then where Solaris?  
  
Paige: Solaris he with another family that can take care of him better.  
  
Chris: Well we vanquish the demon hoard.  
  
Leo: I know that you won that why your back. How are you guys going to take care of Luna and Wyatt now?  
  
Luna: Ma ma, Ma ma. ( sniff sniff)  
  
Piper: Don't worry Luna your mommy will be back soon.  
  
Phoebe: I think you should let Wyatt and Luna plays together so they get to know each other.  
  
Then Piper put Luna down on the floor. Then Leo put Wyatt down on the floor. Luna walked over to Wyatt and gave him a hug.  
  
Luna: Baba brother. 


	2. Skin deep

Blackkat: i'm like the black kat in my family butseen as a good thing.  
  
Rebastar: I rather be a black cat than a blck sheep in my family.  
  
Blackat: it fun i don't get blame for anything because of the black sheep in my family. Well have fun reading it please. Reveiw PLEASE.  
  
What Beauty Means  
  
Morning at the manner-  
  
Phoebe: Oh no I'm going to be late for work.  
  
Piper: Wyatt stop orbing so mommy can put your cloth on.  
  
Phoebe: Piper where are the car keys?  
  
Piper: On the kitchen counter.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you I'll be on my way now.  
  
Piper: hold it sister you are going to bring me and Wyatt to the nursery?  
  
Phoebe: Of course I would never forget about you. Ok lets go.  
  
Piper: I feel like we're messing something.  
  
Phoebe: You mean someone Luna I'm so sorry.  
  
Luna: Baba brother sta... pla..  
  
Piper: No Luna baby brother need to go to school.  
  
Luna: Ok be be.  
  
Piper: We can't leave her here alone.  
  
Phoebe: Then bring her to the nursery with you and Wyatt.  
  
Piper: The last time I brought her to the nursery she flooded the teacher desk because she was bored.  
  
Phoebe: I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to.  
  
Piper: She laugh her heads of after she did that.  
  
Then Chris orbs in.  
  
Chris: Did I leave my jacket here?  
  
Piper: Thank god you're here Chris.  
  
Chris: ok what going on?  
  
Phoebe: We need you to baby-sit Luna.  
  
Chris: No way I have a date today.  
  
Phoebe: In the morning?  
  
Chris: yes in the morning.  
  
Phoebe: I thought you were here to help Wyatt.  
  
Chris: Yes but taking sometime off is ok right.  
  
Piper: Right but were just asking for a few of hours that all.  
  
Chris: Take her to the nursery with Wyatt then.  
  
Phoebe: No a good idea. When she gets bored she uses her powers.  
  
Chris: I make much more sense to bring her out in to public.  
  
Piper: Then she won't get bored as easily.  
  
Chris: No way get Paige to do it then.  
  
Piper: Can't ask her.  
  
Chris: Why not?  
  
Phoebe: There cleaning out the house so no magic will be there to temp Richard.  
  
Chris: Can't I have a normal date?  
  
Piper: Ok here the deal Chris if you want to be born in the world then you better do this for us.  
  
Chris: You can't threaten me I your son remember.  
  
Piper: A son that going to be in a world of hurt if you don't do this for us today.  
  
Chris: I can't do this to day.  
  
Piper: We can bring Luna anywhere unless it keeps her entertains so bring her with you on your date.  
  
Chris: Nothing could make me bring Luna with me.  
  
Luna: Big baba brother Chis me sa.. sa.. sarry.  
  
Chris: No I'm sorry I'll take you along with me.  
  
Phoebe: See Luna want to be with her other little brother.  
  
Chris: In the future she not that hard to take care of.  
  
Phoebe: Yes we know future boy.  
  
Chris: I hope I'm not making a big mistake by bringing her.  
  
Richard house-  
  
  
  
Paige: Richard we need to remove all and any magical thing from your house.  
  
Richard: Paige you don't trust me do you?  
  
Paige: I do it just that I'm removing any and all temptations from your life.  
  
Richard: Paige this is going to take awhile you know.  
  
Paige: I got the whole day to help you out ok.  
  
Richard: Fine lets get to it then.  
  
Piper and Phoebe in the car-  
  
Piper: Do you think it was a good idea to leave Luna with Chris.  
  
Phoebe: Of corse look at his parents they were great people and they still are.  
  
Piper: I know your right phoebe but sill I think I should have brought Luna to the nursery.  
  
Phoebe: Have faith in Chris he'll be there for Luna.  
  
Piper: I hope your right Phoebe.  
  
Then Wyatt threw his bottle at Piper.  
  
Piper: Oh Wyatt nursery school we almost past it.  
  
Phoebe: Good for you Wyatt  
  
Chris at his date-  
  
Luna: Person.  
  
Chris: Hi Kim is it ok I brought my cousin along with us.  
  
Kim: Of course I love kids. Aren't you a little cutie. What your name?  
  
Luna: La.. la.. la.. la..  
  
Chris: Her name is Luna.  
  
Kim: What a big girl you can walk and talk.  
  
Luna: Hungie. Hungie.  
  
Kim: Oh your hungry let go get some food Chris.  
  
Chris: Ok lets go to Quake.  
  
Kim: Sure.  
  
They all went to the restaurant.  
  
Kim: What do you want to eat Luna?  
  
Luna: A tu... tu... tu...  
  
Chris: Luna want a tuna fish sandwich wit lettuce and tomatoes. A bag of chips and a cup of root beer.  
  
Luna: Yeah.  
  
Kim: Wow you know allot about Luna don't you.  
  
Chris: Living with her helps.  
  
When they finish eating they went out for a walk near the sea.  
  
Kim: I'm late for work thank for the date Chris and nice meeting you Luna  
  
Chris: bye.  
  
then Kim ran off. Chris picked up Luna and started to go back to the manner.  
  
Luna: Person touble.  
  
Chris: What a person in trouble.  
  
Luna: Person.  
  
Chris What your talking about Kim right?  
  
Luna: Yeah.  
  
Kim running to work. She took a short cut in to an ally where she bumped in to a man. Then all her stuff in her purse feel out.  
  
Man: I'm so sorry.  
  
Kim: That ok I should be the one who sorry. I wasn't looking.  
  
Man: You have such beautiful hair.  
  
Kim; Um thank you.  
  
Man: Can you come with me.  
  
Kim: Sorry I don't go that way.  
  
Man: you have no choice.  
  
Then the man take Kim by the neck and shimmers away. Then Luna and Chris got to the ally.  
  
Chris: this is Kim purse.   
  
At the demon lair  
  
Demon: Mistress Khan I found someone with lovely hair just as you requested.  
  
Khan: Dose this one have magical powers/  
  
Demon: It seems not.  
  
Khan: Like I told you I will vanquish you the next time you failed me.  
  
Demon: I can get you one of the charmed.  
  
Khan: Really now. Put her in one of the containment now and come with me.  
  
Demon: Yes mistress.  
  
Khan: Let me see how the charmed one looks like.  
  
Demon: Here her picture her name is Phoebe.  
  
Khan: Interesting she has fame, beauty, smarts, and magic. Bring her to me and I'll let you live. The only problem is her powers strong enough to keep ma entertain.  
  
Demon: I'll also bring her sisters the shield that you put up should knock them out cold.  
  
Khan: Your smart and handsome good combination to get the charmed one.  
  
Then the demon shimmers out of the cave in to Phoebe office. Looking for Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Who is that?  
  
Julie: Maybe he one of your admires.  
  
Phoebe: Julie no but he is a very cute one.  
  
Julie: Go ask him out then.  
  
Phoebe: No after the thing with Jason I don't think I can right now.  
  
Julie: better think of something quick because he heading towards this way.  
  
Demon: You must be ask Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Yes how would you know?  
  
Demon: The billboard dose give it away. Sorry my name is Jamie.  
  
Phoebe: Jamie why are you here?  
  
Jamie: To see you of course and to ask you out on a date.  
  
Phoebe: Oh but I don't even really know you.  
  
Jamie: You did responded to my question.  
  
Phoebe: What was your question?  
  
Jamie: I see a person from afar and I always want to ask her out but she way out of my league. She smart, beautiful, and very in tune with other feelings. What should I do?  
  
Phoebe: I answered that by tell you to talk to her and ask her out. if she is really in tune with other feelings she would understand how you would feel.  
  
Jamie: So you remember the question.  
  
Phoebe: Yes I answered that question two days ago.  
  
Jamie: So will you go out with me?  
  
Phoebe: Yes I'll go with you. How long did you wait for your question to be answered.  
  
Jamie: Two month but you were dating someone at the time so I didn't send it in yet.  
  
Phoebe: That so nice of you.  
  
Jamie: Tonight at seven I'll pick you up.  
  
Phoebe: Sure.  
  
Chris and Luna back at the manner.  
  
Chris: How did you know that Kim was in trouble.  
  
Luna: I donno.  
  
Chris: Your powers are on wind, water, and earth. Since you never actually killed anyone maybe you can tell when some one in trouble.  
  
Luna: Ask Fe fe.  
  
Chris: Lets go ask Phoebe for help.  
  
Chris orbs to Phoebe office and finds Phoebe.  
  
Chris: Phoebe we need your help.  
  
Phoebe: Ask Paige I'm way to busy right now.  
  
Chris: This is urgent.  
  
Phoebe: everything is urgent in our family.  
  
Then Chris orbs out with Luna in to Richard home.  
  
Chris: What the hell happen here?  
  
Paige; Richard and I have be cleansing the house of magic.  
  
Richard: It seems like the house had more magical stuff here than I thought.  
  
Chris: Tell me your almost finish.  
  
Paige: Nope all this was found on the first floor we still have the second floor to cover.  
  
Chris: Can you help me out first?  
  
Paige: No but you can take all the potions you want that should help you.  
  
Chris: It dose help a little bit but I need you help.  
  
Luna: Peass halp.  
  
Paige: Sorry Luna can't. Hey have you tried Phoebe?  
  
Chris: Yes we have already went to Phoebe for help.  
  
Paige: Then have you tried Piper.  
  
Chris: No not yet. I'll ask Piper for help then. Can I take some potions with me.  
  
Paige: Take all you need or all you want.  
  
Chris: Ok.  
  
Chris then orb out again and to the nursery.  
  
Chris: Piper I need help.  
  
Piper; What did Luna did this time?  
  
Luna: hey!  
  
Chris: It wasn't Luna a demon kidnap my date.  
  
Piper: Wow that is serious. Have you told Paige or Phoebe?  
  
Chris: Yes and there all to busy to help.  
  
Piper: Wait ten more minutes and Wyatt and me can go.  
  
Chris: Ok at least I have help now.  
  
Then ten minutes pass and Chris orbed them all back to the manner. Time is five o clock.  
  
Piper: how are we going to do this?  
  
Chris: Piper scribe for Kim while I try to get your sisters.  
  
Then you here someone enter the door.  
  
Phoebe: ANY ONE HOME!  
  
Chris: Where up stairs.  
  
Piper; Get up here quickly were looking for a demon.  
  
Phoebe: Can you take care of it by your selves.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Phoebe: I have a date tonight.  
  
Chris: Can't it be postpone?  
  
Phoebe: It a date with one of my reader and I don't want to hurt his feelings.'  
  
Chris: But I need you to help up here right now.  
  
Luna: Peass.  
  
Phoebe: Oh how cute but no don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible.  
  
Piper: Hey Chris I found her.  
  
Chris: It would be safer to leave the kids here.  
  
Piper: You're right.  
  
Luan: Me wanna go too.  
  
Piper: No you have to stay here and protect Wyatt.  
  
Luna: Baba brother take care of him by his self.  
  
Piper: No he can't stay her ok.  
  
Luna: Ok.  
  
Then you hear the door bell ring Phoebe runs and get is. Then you here the door slam. Piper and Chris orbs out to find the demon. Luna and Wyatt is playing patty cake. Then Luna see the no one is there. Then she get Wyatt and her self up and they walk to the book of shadows.   
  
Luna: Wyatt orb big book down.  
  
Then Wyatt orb the book of shadows down to him.  
  
Luna: Good Wyatt. Now lets look for bad dummy heads.  
  
Phoebe at her date with the demon in disguise.  
  
Jamie: Phoebe I think it was a stupid idea to get you here by a letter in the newspaper.  
  
Phoebe: Well I think it was daring and cute. You don't see allot of men willing to put them self out there.   
  
Jamie: Thanks I have to bring you some where special.  
  
Phoebe: Oh you don't have to that fine.  
  
Jamie: My treat don't worry it will be spectacular.  
  
Phoebe: oh I hope it won't be to long.  
  
Jamie: Don't worry it will be a short trip.  
  
Phoebe: I hope so. I have to help my sisters.  
  
Jamie: With what?  
  
Phoebe: One cleaning her boyfriends house Richard and the other is looking for some one.  
  
Jamie: I promise I won't be long.  
  
Chris and Piper at the mistress lair-  
  
Chris: Piper are you ok.  
  
Piper: I'll be fine it just feel a little woozy.  
  
Chris: I found Kim and allot of other people trapped in these bubbles.  
  
Piper: They look like there being tested for something.  
  
Khan: Beautiful aren't they.  
  
Piper: Let me guess your the demon?  
  
Khan: Why yes I am. Now you one of the charmed one will be part of my collection.  
  
Piper: what do you mean?  
  
Khan: There my body parts.  
  
Chris: That is so gross.  
  
Piper: Do you need me?  
  
Khan: These body get hurt so easily and they deterred after a period of time. Now your body has magical essence so they get reincarnated so I'll never need to replace my body parts.  
  
Piper: that is so sick and you'll nev...  
  
Piper falls down to the floor.  
  
Piper: What going on with my body?  
  
Khan: This place paralyze any women that have a part I want. Guess what you have something I want.  
  
Chris: Your not getting her you freak.   
  
Then he threw the potions that Paige gave him at her.  
  
Khan; Oh it bruise the body that I was going to dispose of how horrible.  
  
Piper: Get out of here Chris and find Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Khan: Now my little minion will get Phoebe fist then your other sister.  
  
Then Chris orbs out to find Paige and Phoebe. During the time Phoebe and Jamie finished their dinner. Then Jamie took Phoebe out for a boat ride.  
  
Jamie: How the view?  
  
Phoebe: It lovely you didn't have to do all this for me.  
  
Jamie: I had to. Just so I can get a charmed one.  
  
Phoebe: What are you saying?  
  
Jamie: I did all this to pleas my mistress.  
  
Then Jamie grab Phoebe in his hands and shimmers out of the boat. Her shimmers them both to Khan lair. Phoebe found Piper lying on the floor motion less.  
  
Phoebe: Piper what happen to you?  
  
Piper: Phoebe get out of here be for you get trap too.  
  
Phoebe: No I not leaving you behind.  
  
Khan: Don't worry you won't have to. Both of you should be fully paralyzed in about five minutes. Now Jamie go get the last sister to me.  
  
Jamie: Yes mistress but how will we get her.   
  
Khan: I got the image of the boy who was here early you can go and get the last sister with this. be fast the mirror image will only last for about five minutes. I think the last sisters name is Paige.  
  
  
  
Then the demon Jamie shimmers out looking like Chris. He shimmer to Richards house and ran to Paige.  
  
Jamie: Paige hurry Piper and Phoebe has been capture by this crazy demon.  
  
Paige: oh great I knew i should of been there but no i had to be stupid.  
  
Jamie: Come on we don't have allot of time before she kills them.  
  
Paige: Ok lets go.  
  
Jamie grabs Paige's hand.  
  
Richard: Chris didn't you shimmer in instead of orbing?  
  
Paige: Richard your rig...  
  
Then the demon Jamie shimmers out. Then Chris orbs into Richards house.  
  
Chris: Where Paige?  
  
Richard: You tell me a demon that looked liked you came and took her away.  
  
Chris: Great Richard you stay here I need to go home.  
  
Richard: Is there anyway I can help.  
  
Chris: yes there is can I take some more potions.  
  
Richard: Sure here take them all.  
  
Then Chris orbs out and back into the attic of the manner.  
  
Chris: Where the book of shadows.  
  
Luna: Down here.  
  
Chris; You open to the page the demon Khan was on.  
  
Luna: Nope game.  
  
Chris: What ever you two help.  
  
Luna; We want help you.  
  
Chris; Fine I need all the help I can get this time.  
  
Luna: Yeah we help.  
  
Chris: we need a girl to say the spell to the bad demon ok can you say it.  
  
Luna: Of coarse I can silly.  
  
Chris: Wyatt you orb mommy and aunty out of the bad place ok.  
  
Luna: he say ok.  
  
Chris: I hope I'm ready.  
  
then Chris orbs in to the Khans Lair with Wyatt and Luna. They see all three sisters lying on the floor.  
  
Khan: I was expecting you to come back but not with little children.  
  
Luna: Lady face peeling of eww.  
  
Then Wyatt orbed all three sister out of the lair. Wyatt orbed them back to the manner.  
  
Khan: My new bodies what did you do with them.  
  
Luna: There at home.  
  
Khan: How helpful Jamie get them back now.  
  
Chris: Great now we lost.  
  
Luna: No me and baba brother put a trap for bad people.  
  
Chris: What was the trap?  
  
Luna: Five shiny what Christy.  
  
Chris: Good that will trap the demon in a bubble of his own.  
  
Khan: What out smarted by a child.  
  
Luna: Yupper.  
  
Chris: Luna say the spell.  
  
Chris threw a paralyzing potion at the demon khan and she froze in place.  
  
Luna: Lets pop bubble.  
  
Chris: After the spell.  
  
Luna: ok.  
  
Beauty is only skin deep  
  
Don't let it make you fall a sleep  
  
I cumande to awake from the slumbers  
  
To defeat the one who tra... tra... trapped you.  
  
then all the bubble popped and all the bodies was relapsed. Then the body that Khan had deteriorate and fell to pieces.  
  
Luna: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.   
  
Khan: My body my beautiful body it all gone all gone.  
  
Chris: Serves you right this is hat you deserved.  
  
Luna: Say spell to send bodies back home.  
  
Chris: Bodies go home   
  
Don't say here and foam  
  
Luna: Silly Chris.  
  
Then Luna grabbed on the Chris hands. They both orbed back to the manner. They left Khan there to melt and die alone. Meanwhile at home the three sister has vanquished the demon Jamie. As Chris orbs in with Luna.  
  
Phoebe; So sad that we had to vanquished someone that cute.  
  
Paige: Don't worry Phoebe you can always find another demon to go out with. (orbing back to Richards house.)  
  
Piper: That was gross how she was put together by other people body parts.  
  
Chris: Well at least you didn't see her melt.  
  
Luna: Ewwwwwwww.  
  
Piper: Well were all the people?  
  
Chris: At home where they should be.  
  
Piper: Ok I'm hungry. I'm going to make some food for six.  
  
Phoebe: No thank you I already ate.  
  
Piper: I know that I'm eating for two.  
  
Phoebe: Oh yeah you being pregnant with Chris.  
  
Then Piper brought Wyatt down stairs. Then Chris and Luna followed. Phoebe stayed up stairs looking at the book of shadows. 


	3. Charmed Ones in Wonderland

Charmed Ones in Wonderland

Hi readers I'm back after my summer long break. This fan fic your about to read will go for several chapters long but it will also be the last fan fic I write fro Charmed. After this fan fic I'll start a new fan fic. It is going to be a crossover of Alice 19th, Pokemon, Dragon Knights, Pet shop of Horrors, well it just basically a screwed up version of many mangas mixed in to one. Truly this will have no plot but it will be entertaining. (Unlike some stories I know where this person's in a super soaker fight and some how ends up in a pool.) If you read all that that means you have no life, which means I also have no life. Unless were all in an alternate reality were where doing something and everyone is just ï¦ïµï£ï«ï©ï®ï§ï upï their lives. Thank you for reading my fan fic.

Summary

In my fan fic I have created a new character name Luna. She lost her family to a pack of demons and now she living with the Charmed Ones. When her family soul was let free they changed her back into a two year old so she wouldn't remember anything that had happen. This particular fan fic is after Chris leaves (or dies which ever one you like best) and as Chris is born. After a few months later it is Luna twelfth and third birth day.

Part One- Wonderland

It early in the morning and we see Piper going through all the mail that they got that day. Paige was getting ready for magic school and Phoebe was reading the morning news paper.

Paige: Why do we have so much mail today?

Piper: Most of it is fro Luna.

Luna: Me?

Paige: Why would Luna be getting all this mail now?

Piper :( ïwhispering) It's for Luna birthday and all this is from her relative.

Phoebe: WHAT!?

Paige: What's wrong Phoebe!?

Phoebe: Elise has gone crazy I have to go back to work now.

Piper: Aren't you on a sabbatical?

Phoebe: Yes, but she, and she did, and AHHH!

Piper: PHOEBE! Deep breaths. Tell us what's going on slowly.

Paige: I'll go make up some plans for Luna B-day tomorrow while you deal with Phoebe.

Piper: Fine take the easy job and leave me with the hard one.

Phoebe: I take that in offense. Instead of letting me explain what going on read it you self.

Phoebe handed the newspaper to Piper and left for the door. Piper stopped Phoebe mid-way before living the door.

Piper: Before you go pick up a B-day gift for you know who. And who of guess you and Lesley are a couple giving advice to the world.

Phoebe: Ha ha Piper and it's not funny.

Piper: Oh come on it can't be that bad.

Phoebe: Read the next page and you will know how bad it is.

Phoebe left the house while Piper started reading the next page.

Piper: This dynamic duel has been giving out advice for a short time but the advice has been better than ever. This Friday they'll be giving out advice from noon to one. Wow now that funny.

Paige at Magic School:

Student: So are you a teacher or are you the headmaster of the school?

Paige: I guess it depends. Now help me move the books. Also if you can give me an idea for a three-year-old birthday party or is it a twelve year old?

Student: It would be consider twelfth birthday even though she was born on a leap year.

Paige: It not like she born on leap year she was ... umm... never mind just help me.

Phoebe talking to Elise:

Elise: This was a great idea. We got more readers and more letters.

Phoebe: Why didn't I hear anything about this?

Elise: Well since you're on your sabbatical I didn't want to disturb you.

Phoebe: I have plans on this Friday.

Elise: It's just for an hour you'll have plenty of time to do whatever. Just talk this over with Lesley and you'll love this idea.

Phoebe: Fine I will.

Lesley: It was all Elise idea.

Phoebe: It's ok I'm just a little frustrated. I have to find a gift for Luna so can you handle the plans for Friday.

Lesley: Well I'll help you find a gift while we discuss the plans.

Phoebe: Fine let's go.

Phoebe and Lesley went out of the building and into the car. Phoebe drove down to the toy shop. Both walk down the isle of the toy shop looking for a gift.

Piper at the manner:

Leo orbs into the room where Piper, Luna, Wyatt, and Chris is.

Piper: Good you're here Leo. Read the kids a story and don't talk about Luna B-day and all will be fine.

Leo: What story should I read to them and what are going to do while your gone?

Piper: Don't ask me ask the kids. What I'll be doing is going to the club.

Leo: Fine I'll watch the kids.

Piper: Thank you.

Piper Left the house with Leo watching. Leo turn around and saw all three kids has Picked out a book. It was Alice in Wonderland. Leo sat down with the kids and starter reading the book. Then Paige orbs into the room and see Leo reading the kids a story.

Paige: What are you reading to the kids?

Leo: Alice in Wonderland. Why?

Paige: THAT IT! That the theme of the party.

Leo: You do know she right here in the room and what the theme?

Paige: Alice in Wonderland duh.

Leo: Why? Isn't that a random theme?

Paige: It's not we keep on reading it over and over to them and they love it.

Luna: Finish Alice wonderland.

Wyatt :( shaking his head up and down).

Leo: Fine but I think you heard it all before.

Luna: Don't matter.

Leo: Ok I'll finish. Paige go and tell you sister the theme.

Paige: I'm going I'm going. Just don't mention the B-day to L-U-N-A.

Luna: L-U-N-A my name.

Leo: I thought her how to spell her name.

Paige: Thanks for telling me.

Paige left the hose and went to P3. While Paige left Phoebe and Lesley enter into the house. Phoebe and Lesley were arguing about what they are going to do for Friday.

Leo: STOP! The kids are here you know.

Lesley: Who are you?

Phoebe: He my brother in law.

Lesley: we have to decide on the topics were going to be discussing.

Phoebe: I already told you.

Lesley: Ones that we both agree upon.

Luna: Bad people stop story.

Phoebe: Luna, were sorry well go to anther room and talk about it. Now you apologize Lesley.

Lesley: I did nothing it was your fault. You randomly choose the topics which aren't good topics to talk about in a crowd.

Leo: Kids lets go up to the attic then it might be quite up there.

Phoebe: Leo you don't have to do that. Just listen to what we have to say and decide who right.

Leo: I don't want to go between lovers quarrel.

Phoebe and Lesley: What did you just say?

Luna: STOP SCARY NOW!!!

Phoebe and Leo: Sorry Luna but this is a big people talk.

Luna: Big people talk. Ha big people fight like Chris and Wyatt.

Leo: She has a point we are fighting but it's both your fault. I'm going to bring the kids up stairs and read them the rest of Alice in Wonderland.

Leo walks up stairs with the kids. Then Phoebe and Lesley started fighting again. At P3 Paige and Piper are planning out what their going to do for Luna birthday party.

Piper: I like the idea you have for her party.

Paige: I know I'm so great.

Worker: Alice in Wonderland is a cute idea.

Paige: Thank you. Thank you. Umm... who are you.

Piper: This is a new worker Alice.

Paige: Wow what a coincidence.

Alice: My sister had a theme party of Alice in Wonder land awhile ago so can I help?

Paige: Piper you hired a good one this time.

Piper: What do you mean this time?

Alice: Well old subject how old is this person?

Piper: Three umm... maybe...

Paige: She going to turn three that what Piper meant Right?

Piper: Yeah I'm just under allot of stress.

Alice: Maybe you should have four rooms connecting by mirror doors so it seems like your going into another world.

Paige: Wow you are good you would be from the book would you now.

Alice: No, why are you asking?

Paige: Just friendly joke.

The three of them started to plan out the party. At the manner Leo and the kids are taking a nap until Phoebe and Lesley went up stairs.

Phoebe: LESLEY I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN STAIRS!!

Lesley: I AM IT JUST I WANTED TO SEE WHAT WAS TAKING YOU SO LONG.

Phoebe: I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND SOME OF MY OLD ARTICALS.

Lesley: WHY? SO YOU CAN RUB IT IN MY FACE.

Chris: (crying)

Leo: Will you two quite. The kid was sleeping. Great you woke them all up. Luna go downstairs and watch over them.

Luna: Ok now you behave.

Phoebe: You sending a three year old or is it... Never mind. You're sending her to watch over us.

Leo: She more responsible than you think she is. So what if sometime she likes watch people get hurt.

Lesley: Leo, were adults we can take care of our self.

Luna: (sniff sniff) I'm sorry I'll be good.

Phoebe: Don't stare into her puppy eyes.

Lesley: Well she is a kid and it would stop us from yelling I guess.

Phoebe: Leo, you're getting too good.

All three went down stairs. Phoebe and Lesley started talking about the issue they want to discuss.

Phoebe: I want to discuss about relationships and how some people are too controlling in them.

Lesley: I think people heard enough about those problems they want something new.

Phoebe: Most people have those problems so we should reach out to them.

Lesley: What about the other people? We should do something new.

Phoebe: I know but I want to reach out to the bulk of the people.

Lesley: THAT NOT!! I mean that not the bulk of the people.

Luna: People getting too loud.

Phoebe: Luna I wish you knew what we are talking about.

Luna: I do.

Lesley: Ok if you know then tell us what you think.

Luna: One this, one that no choose.

Lesley: Wow she is good.

Phoebe: Then what do we do?

Luna: Letters.

Phoebe: What about the letters?

Luna: Choose letters.

Lesley: Oh I see we choose them and answer them in public.

Phoebe: Luna I love you so muck right now.

Luna: Of course.

Luna walked up stairs while Lesley and Phoebe talk what they were going to do the next day. Paige and Piper finally finish up what they wanted to do for Luna party.

Alice: Well that the end of that.

Paige: You help us out so much. This was a last minute thing.

Alice: No problems just give me a raise and I'll be fine.

Paige: Piper, give her a raise and a bonus.

Piper: I'm the boss here and if you need any help just ask us Alice.

Just then a white rabbit was in the room. It hopped over to Alice and transformed into a little girl. She had bunny ear and a long dress.

Bunny: Miss Alice you're going to be late.

Paige: So you are Alice form Wonderland.

Alice: Yes, and no.

Piper: So who the little girl.

Bunny: Just to let you know I'm no little girl. I'm Bunny Jade Yui Kanna Rabbit the fifth. Just call me bunny.

Piper: Bunny what are you two late for?

Paige: Are you late for a tea party?

Alice: Not quite. Have you read Alice in wonderland?

Paige: Yup read it many times. I can't believe that it was real all along and you're Alice from the book.

Alice: Not really. I'm Alice Alison Elixir the fifth and I need your help.

Piper: Is that why you help us with the party.

Alice: Not really I help because I like the theme. I need your help to save my daughter.

Paige: What that matter?

Alice: In my family our family has been cursed for many generations. My Great, great, great, great, grand mother was to marry the King of Spade but she refused. He was mad so he cursed all Elixir to travel through one wonderland fro each generation. It turns out I had twin. See if one of my daughters does no go through the portal she'll die.

Piper: How... What... no you can't choose on daughter over another. There has to be anther way.

Alice: There is but it's for one of my daughter to marry the prince of Spades.

Paige: Well this Prince of spades can't be that bad.

Bunny: He a demon well half demon. The King of Spades married a demon woman and she bore a demon child. The Queen of spades killed the King of Spades if her son get the thrown the king dome of the Spades will be in control of the demons.

Paige: Wow... Yeah... How can we stop.... But... Piper help.

Piper: What Paige was trying to say is we can't loose an innocent but there has to be anther way.

Bunny: I rather loose an innocent.

Paige: How can you say that?

Alice: It's alright. If we don't things will go into total chaos. If he gets the kingdom of the spades he'll get control of an immense power.

Piper: What would this power be?

Bunny: Let's see here. Diamonds have the power of money and water. Clubs has the power of family bonds and earth. Hearts have power over the hearts and fire. Now the clubs has the power of wind...

Paige: That doesn't seem so bad.

Alice: That not the end.

Bunny: She right the have the power of emotional control and last but not least they can have total control of all that other kingdoms.

Paige: That will have some problems in our world.

End of Chapter One

I hope you liked it because I'll put up the next edition on Sunday night. Review or I'll find people. I know people too just because the monkeys in my head like getting compliments.


End file.
